


stammi vicino, non te ne andare

by Marquis_De_Mayhem



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Most likely yuuri will have a panic attack because i live for that angsty shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, gay as shit, wHY ARE THE SO MANY SEX TAGS DJKSFBSKFJS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_De_Mayhem/pseuds/Marquis_De_Mayhem
Summary: Viktuuri drabbles because I live for this knife shoe power couple.





	stammi vicino, non te ne andare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site. If you enjoy, please kudo and comment because comments feed me.

“Hey Viktor,” says Yuuri one night as they’re giving Makkachin a bath.  
“Yes, zoloste?” Viktor tries to get Makkachin to stay still, to no avail.  
“You know, I had this idealized version of you in my head, before I knew you. I thought I knew everything about you, and yet now I know little things about you that my past self could only dream of.” He says, blushing slightly. Viktor smiles at him.

“Such as?”

“Well…” says Yuuri, fiddling with his sleeves. “You act out Russian soap operas in the shower.”

“Lubyov kak Lubyov is a good show!” Viktor screeches in defense of himself.  
“And you eat peanut butter straight from the jar.”  
“and you don’t?”  
“Touché.”  
They stop for a moment to rinse off Makka, who is trying to lick bubbles off her nose.  
“And…” Yuuri’s blush intensifies, courtesy of what Phichit has dubbed “The Cutesuki Effect”. “You recite your wedding vows in your sleep.”

“With a husband like you, how could I not?” responds Viktor, still marvelling at the fact that Yuuri is his husband, that he is married to this actual ray of sunshine. “You, solnyshko, are my light and my love, my sun and my sky and-”

“VIKTOR.” Yuuri was blushing a deeper shade of red than Mila’s favorite lipstick, and Viktor laughed, brighter than the sun, brighter than he ever had before, brighter than all the stars in the sky.


End file.
